Someone Like You
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "I hope one day ... I'll find someone like you..." She watched her best friend rushed into his arms. "I only hope I'll find someone like you..." He reached up, wiping tears away. "I'm so glad I married you." "You mean someone like me." "No. You." 3-shot.
1. Soneone Like You

**Someone Like You**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "I... I hope one day that... that I'll find someone like you..." She watched with tears in her eyes as her best friend rushed into his arms. "I can only hope that I'll find someone... someone like who you have, someone like you..." He reached up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I'm so glad I married you." "You mean someone like me." He shook his head. "No. You." Meaningless little three- shot.**

She watched from the window, seeing him come in from the stables. He stopped and looked up. She didn't respond as he smiled at her; instead, she turned and hurried from the room. Her feet carried her down the stairs.

"Yero!"

Her slender arms went around his neck as she threw herself into his arms, and he held her close, spinning her around.

"Hey Dove."

"I missed you." She whispered against his neck.

"I wasn't gone that long. And I just went for a walk with Avaric." He replied, setting her on her feet. She looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you, even so. I lov-"

"Daddy!"

The young couple turned, seeing their beloved child standing on the stairs, holding tight to her grandmother's hand. The little girl wore a dark pink dress with a black sash. Her short curls were held back with a bow, and she watched her parents, itching to run into her daddy's arms. The couple shared a glance, before he knelt down and held out his arms.

"Come here, little one."

Quickly, the little girl made her way down the stairs and into her father's arms. He swallowed her in a hug, holding her close and scooping her into his arms. Her small arm went around his neck, and she giggled as he swung her around, eventually planting a kiss on her forehead. She giggled, as he gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love both my girls."

He set her back on her feet, and after several moments, they followed their daughter upstairs to the library. As they sipped tea and watched her play, she snuggled into his arms.

"Time flies, doesn't it, Yero?"

"It sure does, Fae my love." He replied softly, playing with her fingers. They watched their daughter for several moments, the realization of how fast they'd grown up and that they were now parents staring them both in the face.

"Yesterday was the time of our lives." She said, her eyes never leaving her daughter. The little girl's dark curls mirrored her own. "Born and raised in a summery haze-"

"And bound by the surprise of our glory days." He finished for her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I just... I regret-"

"Regret's and mistakes, they're memories made, love. All those regrets, all those mistakes, they've led to the most wonderful, beautiful thing in our lives." He told her, nodding towards their daughter. She glanced at the child, drinking in his words.

Suddenly, she started to tear up, for no reason.

"I'm so glad I married you, Dove."

She sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"You mean someone _like_ me."

He shook his head, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"No. _You_."

She gave him a small smile, before kissing him.


	2. But I Couldn't Stay Away

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be a little longer. I promise. **

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The two girls listened in silence. Then, a smile appeared on the princess's face. "Yero!"

Then, she took off running. Milla closed her book, setting it aside as she stood. She watched with tears in her eyes as her best friend rushed into his arms. "I... I can only hope that I'll find someone... someone like who you have, Elphie... someone like you, Yero..."

But neither heard her, and so she turned, gathered her books, and made her way back to the Crage. She looked up when someone fell into step with her.

"Are you all right, Milla?"

Fenvu watched her with concern in his eyes. After a moment, she nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you, though, Fen." As she hurried away, he followed. Sensing that he wouldn't leave her alone so soon, she asked, "Does everyone have someone to love, or are certain people just destined to remain alone?"

He grabbed her arm and turned her face him.

"Where did you get that idea, Milla?" She nodded towards Elphie and Yero.

"They're so happy. They found true love. Why can't I?" Tears began slipping down her cheeks again. Gently, he reached up to wipe her cheeks.

"I don't understand, Milla. You always spoke your mind. This isn't like you. Holding back. You're almost... shy."

She sniffled, hugging her books close.

"Why are you here, Fenvu? Why are you talking to me?"

He sighed.

"Look, I... I hate to turn up uninvited, but... I saw you walking by yourself and... and I couldn't stay away. I had to see you, even if you don't want to see me."

She swallowed.

"Thank you." She could see Elphie and Yero sharing tender kisses out of the corner of her eye. "I..."

"What is it?" The girl shrugged, her red curls bouncing.

"I want what they have. I want to find someone like Yero... Someone that..."

She looked up at him. He waited, silent.

"Go on."

After a moment, she said,

"Someone like you."


	3. Sometimes It Lasts the Love

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The final installment of the three-shot.**

The cafe was crowded. Students sat together studying or talking. She looked around.

Images of her parents sitting at these same tables with their friends flashed through her mind. This place, like everywhere else here, was a part of her blood.

The door shut behind her, and she hurried to a table, taking a seat at one in the corner, near a window. She opened her books and quickly began studying, only stopping to order a cup of tea.

"I thought I'd find you here." Her eyes traveled up, stopping on a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled softly. "The same thing you're doing. Mind if I join you?"

"Yes. I do mind."

He scoffed. "I thought your parents raised you right."

She glared at him. "They did. But I don't like you."

Moments passed, moments of intense silence, before he raised his hands. "Fine. I'll see you later." She watched him leave. Once he was gone, she relaxed, and reached into her book bag, pulling out a small box. Setting it on the table, she lifted the lid and pulled out an old, yellowing photograph of a couple. They were wrapped in each others' arms, among a plethera of roses and other flowers in full bloom.

She ran her fingers over their features, tracing them with her eyes. They smiled back at her, vibrant and full of life.

Full of love.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Did you know? Did you both know, or even suspect, how bittersweet-" She swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat to go down. Frozen in time, they never aged, they were healthy, alive, happy. So like she remembered them, before everything was ripped apart.

"You always said that your dreams came true. Was I one of them?"

Neither replied.

"You once told me that... that sometimes it lasts... the love... and even when it doesn't... to fight for it. Because it's worth it..."

She sniffled, brushing the tears off her cheeks. Once again, she returned her gaze to the photograph, to the happy couple smiling at her from within its depths. Both were gone now- in two entirely different senses, but still, they were gone.

"I... I hope one day that... that I'll find someone like you... like who you had... someone to love me for the rest of my life... someone like you... like both of you..."

Then, gathering her composure, she tucked the photograph back into the box, placed the box back in her bag, gathered her books, got up and slipped out of the cafe.


End file.
